


Chasing Tail

by Fledhyris



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Modification, Canon Universe, Dom Rodney McKay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Self-Spanking, Sexual Roleplay, Sub John Sheppard, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Sheppard has a tail, as a result of Ancient healing technology reviving dormant genes after he is shot in the spine. In a story I didn't finish writing.The tail is long, prehensile, and naked except for a long tuft of hair on the end. It is also very sensitive. McKay finds it fascinating and it gives him all sorts of roleplay ideas.Originally posted to LJ in 2005.





	Chasing Tail

John lay on the bed, stretched out and naked; hands behind his head, one leg cocked. His tail ran straight between his legs, lying quietly except for the tip, which twitched gently.

Rodney sat down on the edge of the bed, twisting to look at him, his eyes running approvingly up and down the lean form. "Very nice. Is that an invitation, Major?"

"Could be," John answered softly, his voice a lazy drawl. He grinned, and twitched his tail harder, thumping the mattress. Rodney's eyes were drawn to the tail in fascination, as John knew they would be.

McKay's lip twitched into a not-quite-smirk. He put out a hand, laying his palm over the end of the tail, holding it for a moment until it stilled. Then he ran his hand gently upwards. As he drew nearer the base, he lifted his hand, until only one finger skimmed the soft, smooth skin.

John shivered, his head tilting back, nostrils flaring. His eyes were slitted but remained on Rodney, dark and intent.

Rodney thought he looked like a contented cat. Well... maybe not so much content as... Was there even a word for that in the English language, he wondered? That mixture of sleek contentment, horny anticipation and smirking satisfaction that only felines and Major Sheppard could express?

"You like this, don't you?" Rodney's voice was soft and low, almost a purr itself. He repeated the movement, running the edge of his fingernail along the base of the tail, feather-light.

John swallowed, licking his lips, and groaned quietly. He arched his hips, and his tail, pressing into Rodney's touch. "Yeah. That's good..."

Now Rodney was smiling, his look almost predatory, but wonder shone in those blue eyes as bright as his lust. He leaned across the bed, over John, bringing his mouth down upon the other man's, hot and possessive. His finger stroked a third path along the tail as John's mouth opened eagerly, claiming his waiting tongue. As they kissed, Rodney drew his finger along the cleft of John's ass, probing gently until he found the tight ring of muscle. He teased it as their tongues tangled, slipped it inside as John gasped and sucked hungrily at the wet mouth on his.

Then abruptly, Rodney drew back, a small smile playing across his face. John stared up at him, lips parted, eyes wide now and hazed with lust and confusion. "What?" he asked, plaintively.

Rodney put a finger over his own lips. "Shh," he murmured. "Pets don't talk. Now let me concentrate."

John's eyes darkened, focusing, as his breath hitched. He nodded slightly, relaxed back on the bed. He knew what Rodney wanted. He liked to try to read John's reactions, his body language; work out what turned him on most without his having to talk. Not that Rodney objected to sound, quite the reverse; John knew he was allowed to make all the noise he wanted, so long as it wasn't words.

Rodney got up for a moment, patting John's leg, and went to rummage in the cabinet at the side of the room. He came back with a tube of lubricant, holding it up so John could see. Sheppard was watching him intently, eyes dark with wanting and need. McKay squeezed some of the gel onto his finger as he sat back on the edge of the bed, then paused, smiling. "Open," he ordered softly, and John responded immediately, spreading his legs and raising his knees, hitching his hips forward. He looked irresistibly wanton, and Rodney had to catch his breath, licking his lips.

That little smile hovered about Rodney's mouth as he continued, partly a self-satisfied smirk, partly an innocent, little-boy smile of wonder. He put his other hand on John's tail, wrapping his fingers about the shaft. Squeezing tenderly, he ran that hand along the tail, as he pushed his lubricated finger back inside John's ass. John grunted, thrusting further off the bed, head going back to expose his throat. His tail rippled lazily, curving off the bed under Rodney's caress, arching into his touch like a cat's.

"That's right, beautiful. Show me how you like it. Oh you are a gorgeous, sexy beast, aren't you?" The tremor of awed lust in Rodney's murmur countered any humour in the words. To John, it was all love-talk, a silken caress. Rodney could have said anything to him in that voice, could have insulted or scorned him; he didn't care.

Rodney pushed his finger in deeper, turning it, feeling the muscle wall relax at his probing. Firm heat gave way before him as though he was pushing through folds of wet velvet. His other hand tightened, relaxed; tightened, relaxed, stroking and massaging the base of John's tail. John moaned, deep in his throat, and splayed his legs wider. He pushed insistently against the searching digit. The end of his tail thrashed against the cover, flopping in a helpless spasm. He wanted more; wanted Rodney's hands all over him, that hungry mouth - and teeth. Wanted Rodney to use him, claim him, wring him out and burn him up.

A soft, panting whimper escaped John's lips and he shimmied his hips on the bed. He arched his upper back, lifting himself off the bed towards Rodney then sprawling back, wriggling down into the mattress. He stretched out his arms behind him, grasping the posts at the corners of the bed, holding himself taut and spread; his whole body a pleading invitation to Rodney's touch.

McKay exhaled a soft 'Oh!' of amazed desire. His gaze raked John's body, hungry and worshipful and possessive. It lingered over the proud cock, jutting hard and erect from its nest of dark curls. The skin of the head was smooth and shiny pink, begging to be licked, like a salt-flavoured lollipop. He leaned down, attention rapt, his hand and finger still working, stroking, thrusting. He wet his lips, then poked out a hesitant tongue, swiping it across the crown of John's prick. Sheppard groaned, loudly, hands clamping tight around the bedposts. He tried not to move, not to buck upwards, but his hips jerked involuntarily. His mouth opened, panting, and he moaned again as Rodney's tongue withdrew.

Rodney tilted his head, expression assessing. He licked his lips again and seemed to savour the taste on his tongue. "Mmm, good pet," he said softly. "You're mine, aren't you? Mine to taste; and touch; and lick; and fuck..." He moved his hand up from John's tail, running it flat across his thighs and belly, and inserted a second finger. John groaned again, louder, the sound pleading. He shivered under Rodney's caresses, cock surging up at the word 'lick'. He raised his tail, brushing the tip softly over the back of Rodney's neck, making him smile. When McKay smiled like that, it made his eyes so incredibly warm, John knew his perfect trust in his partner was not misplaced.

"Yes?" Rodney's voice was smooth and low, huskily sweet. It was a voice like melted chocolate, appropriately enough, or maybe Rodney's fondness for chocolate was what prompted the comparison. John thought that if he kissed him again, he would actually taste it on McKay's tongue.

A soft chuckle, fingers wiggling, twisting delightfully, making him gasp and ache. Hand on his chest now, fingers combing through the wiry hair, tugging playfully. A pinch to his nipple, hard, then rubbing away the sting. He gasped and squirmed and begged him with his eyes.

"Yes?" Rodney prompted again, a deliberate tease. Fingers thrust, hard. The other hand slid lower, anchored him against John's hip, fingertips drumming softly against the pad of lean muscle. He leaned down again, closing his eyes, so that John could see the soft sweep of lashes against his cheek. John held his breath, feeling his heart beat, a steady but quickening pace. His tail lay still around Rodney's neck, clasping him gently, secure but not held down. John could feel possessive, too.

Hot mouth, descending on his cock then, an explosion of sensation, making him shout - wordlessly - his upper body arching from the bed as he restrained his hips. His tail tautened, pulling Rodney to him, pulling him down, but he didn't seem to mind, using it as leverage to help slide John's prick deep into his throat.

John writhed, panting out soft, breathy little moans. His cock pulsed, hot and tense within Rodney's mouth. Slowly, Rodney pulled back, wet lips rubbing against the skin as they circled his shaft. John loosened his tail, tip feathering against the hollow of McKay's throat. Rodney smiled, flicking him a glance of amused approval, and took just the head of his cock into his mouth, suckling on it with slow appreciation. He flicked his tongue over the slit, working the tip in, nuzzling for the salt-sweet moisture. His fingers pumped leisurely inside, and he stroked with his left hand, brushing the sensitised skin of John's tail with the pads of his fingers.

It was too much, the sensations boiling up within John, making him shudder and tense. Rodney felt him tighten, and pulled back again, taking his cock in his hand and squeezing it hard at the root. "Oh no," he purred, shaking his head, smiling down at his pet. "You're not coming yet. Not until I'm inside you. I like to feel you come while I fuck you." He worked his fingers again, in and out, squeezing in a third beside the others. John whimpered, head thrashing from side to side for a moment before he stilled, staring up at Rodney, breathing hard and licking his lips.

"Think you can hold off now, long enough for me to get my cock inside you?" Rodney knew John liked the way he spoke during sex, dirty and direct, his usual verbosity clipped by the immediacy of lust.

John nodded, his gaze fixed on McKay's face, burning in its intensity. His cock twitched, but it was quietening in Rodney's grip, not softening but no longer stone-hard with incipient orgasm.

"Good boy." Rodney smirked, ducking his head to brush his lips - and the tip of his tongue - over John's prick as he released it. He ignored the man's strangled gasp, busy shedding his own clothing, muscles stretching as he tore off T-shirt, pants and boxers, shoes already discarded. He searched for the lube, found it, squeezed a generous amount into his palm then stroked it over himself while John watched. "You like this?" he asked, gesturing to his own blunter, somewhat thicker organ. "Want it inside you?" He smiled, noting the frantic bobbing of John's head, the tongue snaking out over his bottom lip in anticipation, the catch of his breath.

"Fuck, but you're handsome..." McKay breathed. "Love... fucking... your beautiful... ass," he went on jerkily, as he climbed in between John's legs and positioned himself over him, hands flat on the bed just beneath his arms.

Their faces only inches apart now, John could see the wildness in Rodney's eyes, feel the hitch in the warm breath on his mouth. He made a small, soft sound in his throat and raised his head, eyes holding Rodney's, lips brushing hesitantly against his lover's.

Rodney moved, swaying, probing with his cock against John's ass. He grunted and shifted his balance to one hand, bringing the other to feel along the cleft of John's cheeks, guiding his prick home. Fingers brushed the taut entrance, then the head of his cock; then he put his hand back on the bed and pushed forward with a gasp, sliding inside.

John groaned, bucked upwards, impaling himself on Rodney, filling that aching space inside him with hard, hot flesh. His hands came off the bedposts, wrapping gently around Rodney's head, pulling him down into a kiss. Rodney groaned into his mouth and they swayed together, mouths joined in a slow, searing dance as McKay's hips thrust, languid at first but gaining speed.

Rodney drew back a little from the kiss, panting, his eyes wide and dark. "Oh God," he murmured, "Want to look at you, so beautiful, and hot... Want to see you come. Use your tail for me, John, touch yourself."

John moaned and clenched his hands in Rodney's hair, letting go again immediately, changing his grip to stroke and caress with flattened palms. His tail snaked up from behind Rodney's left hip, darting down between his legs and back up around the inside of his right thigh before curling over John's crotch. As he started rubbing himself, his tail tightened, running against the cleft of Rodney's ass, and against his balls where he pushed into John.

Rodney moaned, jerking with surprised delight, slamming forward with a grunt. "Oh God, yes, that's good, that's very good, who's a clever pet?" He babbled, staring down into John's face, his own rapt with pleasure. He moved, fucking him, rocking against the tail that bound his loins, rubbing over his skin. He plunged repeatedly, watching as the end of the tail caressed John's erection, as they gasped in unison.

An idea struck Rodney. "Can you..? Ah... Beat it? Strike yourself; smack yourself with the tip?" he asked, panting. John twitched and moaned softly, his cock lurching. His tail stiffened, flicking, then whisking down like a fly-swat against his own flesh. He jerked, grunting, and did it again, harder. Rodney gasped and dove forward at the hips, pummelling John's ass, fucking him fast and hard. "Harder," he commanded, breathless, and John groaned, shuddering. He managed only a few more slaps of the tail before his cock stiffened, pulsing warm and wet over both their stomachs, and Rodney grunted and sped up. 

John lay still, his hands in Rodney's hair, riding out the aftershocks as his lover pounded into him, rapidly climbing to his own peak. Finally, McKay came, shouting in wordless exultation, and his heat spread within John like a soothing balm.

Rodney dropped his gaze to John's face, searching, his eyes huge and lost-looking in satiated wonder. Gently, he pulled out, flopping down on top of him then rolling to the side, propping himself on an elbow. He reached out, stroking John's hair, brushing it gently back from his forehead. "You're a marvel," he murmured, voice barely above a whisper. "So hot; so good... Did you really enjoy that? Doing that, I mean, what I told you?" he clarified, his look both hopeful and anxious. 

John smiled, stretched, and turned on his side against Rodney, snuggling close. His arms and tail wound about the other man, embracing him. He took McKay's question to mean that the no-talking rule was over; he doubted a simple nod would suffice to allay Rodney's qualms. "Of course," he murmured, leaning his head forward to brush a kiss over Rodney's chest. "I'd do anything for you, Rodney. Anything you told me to do. You know that. I'm yours." 

"Yes, but did you enjoy it?" Anxiety was creeping into Rodney's voice, bringing it closer to his usual, snarking tone. John's laughter was muffled as he continued to nuzzle his lover's chest. Then he looked up, eyes shining, mouth stretched in a goofy, contented grin. "Yes, Rodney, I enjoyed it. That really shouldn't be too hard for a genius like you to work out." His lips quirked at the slight narrowing of Rodney's eyes. "It was hot," he said more softly. "You surprised me... But I liked it. I want to do it again sometime. I'm yours to command, McKay." He stressed all the love, affection and respect he had for the scientist in that use of his name.

Rodney's gaze softened, reassured, and he smiled back, still stroking John's hair as he pulled him close. "Thank you, John," he whispered. "You're the best... pet... I ever had." They fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's limbs, John's tail wound blissfully over all.


End file.
